The Fourth Partition of the Triforce
by zeldawhore64
Summary: Link and Zelda are finally at ease, and have developed as a couple, perfecting their relationship since Ganon was no longer a threat to Hyrule and its inhabitants. However, the dark Lord, Ganondorf foresees something that tickles his fancy.
1. Chapter 1: Zelda's Awakening

Zelda, awoken by the pitter patter of rain, along with a wild-sounding thunder... an angry storm. She sat up, sighed, flung the sheets off her legs and walked down the first flight of stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of Lon Lon milk. It was her favourite, she was very fond of the cows at the ranch, and enjoyed singing with Malon whilst they tame the foals in the field. Taking her first sip of the milk, she realised she felt a little strange, but thought nothing of it, and toddled back to her room, finding Link in a deep sleep, snoring. He had also hogged the blanket and over half of the bed, so she shoved him over slightly and lay back down, soon falling asleep.

The room was gently lit by the sun making its way through the panels of the blinds. To Zelda's surprise, Link enters through the main door with a glass of Lon Lon milk and an omelette. Zelda rubs her eyes, removing the sleep from the inner corners and yawns.

"Goooood morning Princess!" Link exclaims, beaming.

"Thanks for breakfast, Link." Zelda says sleepily.

Link then continued boastfully about how excited he was for September- the month they were getting married. Everything was finally coming together, sealing the sacred realm, defeating Ganondorf, making Hyrule perfect for its inhabitants.

Although Zelda was excited for September, too, her mind drifted from Link's blabbering about marriage plans and was set on that weird feeling she felt early in the morning when she was awoken by the raging storm. Her thoughts sat still and her mind focused for a while, before being interrupted by a loud and concerned- "Zelda?" "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing important, let's get up and dressed. I have a lot of things to do today." Zelda tried avoiding the conversation.

"You know I wont just let this pass." Link said with concern.

"It's fine, I just felt odd earlier this morning, and I don't know what exactly is the cause."

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Let's get up though, I need to meet Malon at the Ranch in an hour, and I don't want to be late." Zelda tried dodging the conversation again, and it worked this time.

Zelda and Link rode Epona to Lon Lon Ranch, Link, however took a slight detour near the entrance of Kokiri forest. He would do this when he was worried, and needed comfort. Zelda knew he was concerned, so she just rubbed his shoulders and back when they got to the ranch.

"Alright, well I'll go meet Malon and help out with the newborn foals." Zelda smiled.

"I'm going to find a Cuccoo and wake up Talon, then we will clean the stables together. Ingo needs a little break from all the hard work he does."

Zelda gave Link a small kiss on the cheek before rushing toward Malon.

Malon squeals and runs up to Zelda, giving her a tight hug, as she hums Epona's Song. Zelda is lead by a small, forceful hand to the newborn foals and pets the mothers as their babies learn how to stand.

Later on that evening, back in the castle, Link and Zelda are eating their dinner together in the dining room and Zelda, again, feels odd. Finishing up their food and handing their plates to the servants, Zelda explains to Link how she feels...different.

"Maybe I should get a doctor in to check you out, Zel."

"I think so." Zelda replies, with a hand resting on her stomach.

"I'll get the doctor in mid morning tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Link."

"I'm just concerned about your wellbeing. Now let me take you to bed, you need some rest"

Making their way upstairs, Zelda feels ill at ease, but disregards it and is tucked in bed by Link.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Link."


	2. Chapter 2: A Pleasant Surprise

Zelda feels uncomfortable as the doctor examines her, but also relieved as she will finally understand what's going on. She waits anxiously for the results.

"Zelda, the symptoms are quite clear. It appears you're pregnant, and three months along with your pregnancy."

Link beams with excitement as his eyes pop out of his eye socket, however Zelda is concerned about what will happen to the baby.

The Hero with the Triforce of Courage, the Queen with the Triforce of Wisdom... what will be of this baby? Will Ganondorf be able to sense it?

She then decided to let it go for now and be happy with what has happened between them.

Link and Zelda share a hug and a kiss.

"Oh- I'm just so excited, Zel! I just-"

"Thanks doc!" exclaims Link as he exits the room with Zelda.

The couple, dumbfounded about the news, decides to go out to the gardens and take a leisurely stroll.

Link shoves on his tunic and long green hat, as Zelda puts her favourite casual blue gown and tiara on, they both exchange a smile and leave the room hand in hand.

The leisurely stroll became not so...leisurely. Being swarmed by the townsfolk and congratulated by most about the marriage became tiring, although they were both thankful to have such caring townsfolk. They could not seem to get any alone time outside of the inner castle walls, and even then, there were guards around every corner, along with maids and servants.

Returning to the castle, Zelda mechanically flung off her silver tiara and unbraided her long, blonde hair. Link leapt to the left to catch the tiara mid-air so it wouldn't hit the marble that lay on the ground. Queen Hylia wouldn't be very impressed if her daughter's casual tiara were to be mangled, either. Link sighed and put his arm on Zelda's back, guiding her to their room. Angrily, Zelda ripped off her under garments and cussed, flailing ridiculously around their room.

"Damnit Link! Can't the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule get any privacy around this damned Castle Town!?" _This is totally out of Zelda's kind and compassionate nature_, Link thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to soothe the anger flourishing inside. He looked in her eyes, she was fuming and he could sense it. "LINK?! Why are you not answering me?!"

"Well, I thought it was some sort of rhetorical question, like you kno-" Link stammered.

"I was CLEARLY asking for your opinion and compassion toward my anger!"

"Sorr-" Link was cut off by a very tranquil but angry voice.

"Can I just have a few moments to myself, Link."

"Of course, Zelda."

_Women._ Link thought as he held his head in his hands.

Link left the room, his head lulling, mirroring his heavy heart, his eyes focused on his feet making their way out to the kitchen, where he soon found Impa, having a swig of tea and reading a book she had found in the castle library.


End file.
